The Massive Field Day
by dream18writer
Summary: It is a very big and very special day for two boys. But can an unexpected guest be able to handle it? (This story features Kiro, Chooki's cousin.) (please review) (Finished editing) (Note: I switched the roles of Ceylan and Guren near the end.)
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day at school for all of the boys but unlike most days this one had a surprise.

"Alright class tomorrow we will have a special field day." The teacher announced. All of the students wondered what made this field day so special. "I see all of you are curious. Well, tomorrow many schools in the area will attend for one massive field day. What's more some of the younger students will be attending too. These students are all relatives of older grades. They wanted to come along so now every relative that wants to come can. They will be with their older relative the whole day."

Many of the students in the classroom grew excited. Some actually wanted to bring their sibling too. However there were two student who where not to thrilled. "Does this mean Kiro will come?" Guren asked Ceylan.

"Maybe. How old is she? Is she even in school yet?" Ceylan asked and the teacher heard him.

"By the way, if you have relatives not in school yet you can bring them too just as long as the parents agree."

To this Guren and Ceylan both knew that Kiro would be there. "Well I guess we should prepare." Guren said trying to laugh it off.

"Right. Hey Guren, do you have any hockey gear I could borrow?" Ceylan asked in a somewhat sarcastic manner. Guren ended up laughing at the question.

The bell rang and school was over. Once out of the school Guren and Ceylan started noticing how many students had younger relatives. They saw relatives with parents as well as relatives they had to pick up. They actually were glad to see so many happy families.

They then went to the mall to hang out and even there, there were happy relatives hanging out. Although every now and then they saw some people having trouble handling a younger person. In most cases they saw it was eventually resolved. It actually made Guren and Ceylan wish they had younger relatives. They had no siblings and most of their other relatives are a distance away, so they hardly saw them.

They went to the park to watch the fun but on the way there they had an unpleasant encounter with Beni. The girl who was always looking for trouble.

"Hello boys." She said in her usually cool tone.

"Hello Mrs. Trouble-Maker." Ceylan replied.

Guren just gave a weird smile and said a simple, "Hi"

Beni was not happy about Ceylan response but since she didn't really care about him she let it go. "What brings you here?" She asked innocently.

"It's none of your…" Ceylan began.

"Ceylan." Guren said stopping him before he finished his sentence. "Just walking around." Guren answered.

"That seems boring." Beni said not impressed.

"Maybe to you but to us it is fun just walking around watching all the happy people enjoy their day?" Ceylan said crossing his arms in annoyance.

Beni looked around and thought for a moment. "Why the sudden interest in other peoples happiness?" She asked with curiosity.

"We were always interested but today we are enjoying it because we will be a part of it tomorrow." Ceylan answered.

"What does that mean?" Beni said confused by his response. Ceylan grew angry and wanted to speak up but Guren stopped him.

"You see we will be part of a massive field day with other people's relatives and since we don't have relatives close by we get to experience it tomorrow."

"You guys don't have relatives?" Beni said a little stunned by the sudden new information.

"Well, we have relatives it's just we don't see them often so it nice to be in an atmosphere like that every once in awhile." Guren explained.

Beni looked at him with a somewhat stunned expression then said, "Well see you later." Then she walked off.

"You know. She really pushes my buttons." Ceylan said obviously still annoyed.

"Well… we can't really do anything about it, so let's just go and get ready for tomorrow." Guren said hoping Ceylan would get over it soon.

Ceylan looked at him and smiled, "Right." Then he ran off while saying, "See you tomorrow!" Guren just watched him leave then went home.

The next day while at the park Ceylan and Guren where very shocked to see all the families that attended as well. It didn't seem like a field day it seemed more like a mass family gathering with teachers. Their teacher gave them permission to go and play with their relatives and friends, and just like what Ceylan and Guren thought Kiro was there and she was extremely happy to see them again.

"Hey guys. The adorable me is back." She said with confidence.

The boys had mixed feeling about seeing her but they mostly felt happy. Just as long as she didn't want to play 'Pretty Pretty princess' again they were fine with playing with her.

Kiro went up to Ceylan and grabbed his hand. "Let's play."

Ceylan just couldn't resist playing with her when she gave him that big smile of hers. "Alright Kiro. What do you want to play?" She didn't answer but she did pull him to the monkey bars and began climbing.

"Let's play monkeys." Then she started swinging like a monkey.

Chooki, Guren, and Toxsa watched as she was playing and were happy but then Toxsa grew bored he walked away. "I think I will go and…" He was interrupted by his sister, Wakamei, who was also there.

"Hey little bro." She said tackling him.

"Hey Wakamei." He said nearly choking. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd hang out with my little bro. So let's go." Then she dragged him away with him trying to get out of her grip.

Guren and Chooki silently wished him luck. Then Chooki got a call. It was his mother asking to come home to take care of something important. Then he left too, with the teacher's permission of course. This left Guren to watch Ceylan play with Kiro alone.

Kiro saw this and said, "Where are the others?"

"They had some things to take care of." He said with a smile.

"To bad." She said with a little pout. "Then you come play with me too."

Guren gave a looked that said, 'what? Me?'

"Come play monkeys with us?" She said again.

"Yeah come and play." Ceylan said urging him to come.

"OK." He said somewhat reluctantly but then he went up and climbed up the monkey bars and started playing monkeys too. Kiro laughed at the two boys pretending to be monkeys.

After a few minutes some other young kids called out to Kiro to play with them. Since she was getting bored with playing 'monkeys' she went with them leaving Guren and Ceylan time to rest.

"Thank goodness." Ceylan said sitting down by a shady tree.

"No kidding." Guren said in agreement.

They were able to have a few minutes of peace but then out of now where they heard a very familiar voice. "Well that looked like fun." The boys turned around and saw Beni.

"Hey boys." She said with an innocent smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys looked at Beni not believing she was here.

"What are you doing here?!" Ceylan said jumping up from his spot.

"Just checking out what you were doing." Beni answered while looking around. "Seems like you are having fun." She looked at Ceylan who got bright faced.

"Yeah. So? Not like you have anything to do with what I do." He said angrily.

"Ceylan calm down." Guren said trying to help his friend calm down. Then he looked at Beni and asked, "Is that all you are here for?"

Beni looked at him and was about to answer but Ceylan interrupted. "Of course that is it. Not like she knows how to have fun."

Beni was annoyed by this. "I do…" She began but before she could finish a little girl was heard calling out to Ceylan and Guren. It was Kiro.

"Ceylan, Guren…" She said gabbing onto Ceylan's arm. "Come play with…" She looked at Beni. "Who is that?"

Beni didn't answer and actually she was about to walk away. However when she tried Ceylan got a grin and said, "She is a friend of ours who would love to play with you too."

Beni heard this and quickly spun around and said, "What?!"

Kiro gained a huge smile and let go of Ceylan's arms. "Really?! This pretty girl is going to play too." She grabbed onto Beni's arm and Beni was a bit startled.

"H-hey?" Beni said not really knowing what to do. She looked at the two boys. Guren just looked at her obviously a little worried on what would happen and Ceylan just had a big grin trying not to laugh.

"Well, what are we going to play now Kiro?" Ceylan said kneeling to Kiro's height.

Kiro thought for a moment that said, "Let's play Simon says. I'll be Simon." She called.

"Sounds good to me. What about you Beni?" Ceylan asked.

"I…" She looked at Kiro's happy face and just gave up. "Fine." Kiro was happy and pulled her to a nice spot for them to play. Then the game began.

At first Kiro gave simple commands to where none of them would get out but then she started to give really hard ones.

"Simon says stand on one leg." Kiro instructed. Everyone did it. "Simon says stand on your tip toe." This one was harder for the boys but Beni was able to do it fairly well. "Yeah! Now Simon says bring your other foot up." They tried but all three of them fell. "Yeah I win! Let's play again."

Beni was now angry. "What was that!? You cannot give instructions like that!"

"Yes I can. I am Simon." Kiro said with a big smile.

"No you can't! That is not fair and impossible!" Beni nearly yelled.

"I am Simon so I can say what I want. If you can't do it you lose." Kiro argued.

"That makes no sense and frankly you are being annoying!" She turned away. "That's it! I am done with this stupid game." Then she started to walk off. However before she left she heard crying. She turned around and Kiro was bawling. Beni was taken aback.

"Kiro, it's ok." Ceylan said trying to calm her down but it didn't work. Kiro ended up running away. Ceylan followed her to make sure she would be alright and Guren turned and glared at Beni.

He run up to her and said right in her face, "Why did you say that!"

"What?" Beni said a little confused.

"You can't call a kid annoying to their face and you can't argue so harshly to them either." Guren explained.

"Well, what was I suppose to do?" Beni said annoyed again.

"You should have played along. Sure it doesn't make sense but it makes her happy and it is kind of fun, and you have to remember she is a little kid. You have to calmly tell her if she is wrong, but don't yell."

Beni grew silent. She was now feeling very guilty on what she did. "But what can I do? It is probably too late now." Then she gained a very sad expression.

Guren smiled. "It is never too late to apologize. Besides Kiro is pretty forgiving, so go give it a try." He then grabbed her wrist and led her in the direction Kiro ran off to.

After a while they heard her cries. They looked around and eventually they saw Ceylan. He was kneeling down trying to calm Kiro down. "It's ok Kiro. Say, let's go play some more." He said to her.

"B-but I am annoying a-a-and…" She tried to continue but she just couldn't stop crying. Ceylan was at a loss of what to do. That was until he saw Guren and Beni.

"Thank goodness. Please help me." He said with his hands together.

Guren looked at Beni and said, "Go on."

Beni was nervous. She really didn't know what to say. She feared she would make it worse. She made it in front of Kiro and kneed down and looked at her. Kiro saw her and began to try and hold in her tears. "What do you want?" She said pouting.

Beni really did not know what to say. She looked at Ceylan and Guren hoping they would help but they did not. However Guren did smile at her. He knew she would be able to find the words. She then looked at Kiro again. She then thought about her words and then she ended up saying, "I am so sorry." She was blunt but to her that was a hard thing to say.

"Really?" Kiro said wiping her tears away.

Beni again looked at Guren and he just smiled at her. She looked back and said, "Yeah." She thought for a moment then said, "I was just upset that I lost. You where to good." Then she chuckled.

This also made Kiro smile, "While I am pretty good at games." She was now very happy and back to her cheerful self. "So you ready to play another game?" She said to Beni.

"W-What?" She said in shock.

Ceylan got up behind Beni and said with a huge grin, "You bet. What is the game this time?"

Kiro giggled but didn't answer. Instead she pulled Beni away and said, "You will see." Then she giggled again.

All three of them got a bad feeling about this but followed anyway. "Wish us luck." They all said in unison.


End file.
